Mon détail sur ma liste
by Cally-Muse
Summary: OS Drago/Hermione On a tous fait une liste, mentale ou écrite de ce à quoi ressemblera la personne qui remplira notre futur. Très bien. Prenez la vôtre, lisez-en les moindres détails, et venez comparer. MON détail essentiel n'est pas vraiment avouable.


**Coucou tout le monde !! Je reviens avec une petite OS. Elle est issue d'une petite conversation que j'ai eu il y a peu de temps sur 'ce à quoi ressemblera l'homme de mon futur'. Et j'ai émis l'idée que je m'en fichais, tant qu'il avait LE détail. Parce que tomber sous le charme, c'est trop simple. Et que j'aime définitivement me compliquer les choses. Pauvre Hermione, elle subit mes idées bizarre. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. **

_

* * *

_

_« Il existe en nous des germes de ressemblance que développe l'amour. Un geste, une inflexion de voix, tôt ou tard, trahissent les amants les plus prudents. »_

Le diable au corps – Raymond Radiguet.

C'était ça. Ce détail. Ce … petit truc en plus dont tout le monde parle tout le temps, que personne ne trouve jamais même en passant sa vie à chercher. Et moi, sans même avoir ne serait-ce que commencer à le chercher, j'avais déniché mon détail. Et je ne l'avais pas voulu. Pas du tout. Fait chier. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'une fois révélé, votre détail ne vous lâche plus. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il s'en soit rendu compte d'ailleurs, parce qu'il me semble bien que le mien l'ignore encore, mais c'est juste qu'il vous obsède, qu'il vous ronge et vous consume. Parce qu'il n'est pas accessible, parce qu'il n'est absolument pas le détail auquel vous vous attendiez, parce que … simplement, ce n'est pas le moment merde ! Si au moins on pouvait recevoir, je ne sais pas, une note, un email, un message, une lettre pour nous prévenir de ce qui va nous arriver plutôt que de le laisser nous prendre par surprise et de nous hanter jours et nuits. Si au moins on pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser une seconde durant.

Alors oui, je m'étais laissée surprendre. Et quelle surprise…

Je m'explique. Vous êtes-vous déjà fait, par quelque hasard que se soit, une liste, un inventaire, un résumé de tout ce qui vous attire. Chez l'autre. J'imagine que oui. Je ne dois pas être la seule sur Terre à avoir fait ça un jour. Retrouvez la vôtre et mémorisez-en les détails. Bien. Maintenant, si l'on devait comparer nos listes, je ne pourrais que supposer les critères identiques : l'allure, la démarche, l'attraction, la beauté, la couleur des cheveux, le niveau d'intérêt, les yeux, les mains, d'autres parties plus ou moins intimes, la taille, la gentillesse. Il n'y a encore que très peu de temps j'en étais aux mêmes points que vous toutes. Parce que finalement, nous désirons presque toutes la même chose. Quelqu'un de parfait, qui nous correspondrait en tous points, avec cependant quelques défauts pour avoir une raison légitime de s'énerver contre. Parce que tout ne peut pas être rose bonbon constamment, et qu'il nous faut notre dose de disputes et de gueules de trois mètres de longs dans la semaine. Hum, seulement il y avait un détail, mon détail, que je n'avais pas pris en compte. Simplement parce que je ne le connaissais pas encore. Je ne savais pas alors qu'il m'attirerait quand je tomberais dessus.

Je m'étais convaincue, du moins je pensais y avoir réussi, que toutes ces qualités, une fois tournées en dérision ou en humour auraient la même valeur. Raison pour laquelle je m'étais éprise de Ron. C'eut été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Son allure, sa taille, ses cheveux, son attraction n'étaient qu'humour et comique. Alors oui, parce que je ne voyais personne d'autre, ma liste s'était transformée en son antithèse totale et m'avait révélée Ron. Quelle connerie. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais j'étais fermement persuadée alors que c'était lui. Un point c'est tout. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le détail, je m'en suis rendue compte peu de temps après. Rien sur ma liste n'était en réalité ce qui me ferait réellement vibrer. Simplement parce que j'ignorais encore à ce moment ce que j'aurais du chercher. Il m'était infiniment plus simple de m'arrêter à ce que ma liste erronée m'avait présenté. C'eut été Harry, Goyle, Crabbe, Ernie, Neville ; je suppose que c'aurait été la même chose.

Seulement maintenant … j'avais mon détail, et il me faisait frissonner. Parce que personne n'était capable de n'en posséder que le dixième. C'était comme vivre en autarcie dans ma tête, vivre avec mon détail et ma conscience. J'y pensais tout le temps, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Parce que je savais que personne d'autre que moi n'y prêtait attention, que ce n'était pas le critère que toute fille recherche forcément chez un garçon, que c'était bizarre et particulièrement gênant d'y attacher autant d'importance. Parce qu'alors, c'étaient mes rêves plus que ma vie qui s'en trouvaient bouleversés. Rien n'avait plus de logique. Toutes les personnes présentes grappillaient mon détail. Et alors, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, sans distinction de sexe aucune, je me laissais envouter. Diable, que c'était gênant. Qu'importe la personne qui le possédait alors, qu'il/elle soit moche, grand, splendide, petit, brun, gros, roux, blond, filiforme, édenté, vieux, enfant, binoclard, empoté, excentrique, timide ou réservé, il/elle me convenait. Parce qu'il/elle portait et faisait voyager mon détail dans ma tête, dans mon subconscient. Et dans la journée qui suivrait, je savais que je ne pourrais penser à rien d'autre. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'avoir un semblant de similarité avec, je sursautais violemment, me retournais, cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi avant de me calmer enfin et de poursuivre ma journée. Ainsi passaient mes jours.

J'avais pensé à régler ce problème, évidemment. Seulement, cela aurait eu des conséquences auxquelles je n'ose pas encore penser. Je préfère encore vivre en sachant qu'il existe quelque part ce détail qui m'a un jour touchée et auquel je resterais à jamais vigilante. Je ne pourrais cependant m'en approcher. Etre obnubilée par une voix, c'est clairement stupide. Car oui, mon détail était une voix. Au même titre que j'accordais une importance démesurée aux mains où à la culture, c'était d'une voix que je me étais entichée. Et c'était vraiment très, très bête. Je me trouvais vraiment ridicule, si vous saviez. Mais ce détail faisait pour moi toute la différence. Je ne prêtais d'attention ni à la beauté ni à l'allure des garçons. Je trouvais cela superficiel et très peu révélateur. Mais la voix … la voix est d'une telle importance que ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni comment je pouvais être la seule à m'en préoccuper. Lorsque c'était sa voix que j'entendais, n'importe où que ce soit, je perdais mes moyens. Trop longtemps j'avais laissé ce détail, mon détail de côté et ce fut en me sautant au visage qu'il me déclara sa présence. Autant je pouvais exécrer les intonations qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle se moquait impunément de personnes que j'aimais, lorsqu'elle rigolait au dépends d'autres, lorsqu'elle prenait cet air supérieur ou bien lorsqu'elle insultait, autant je n'avais jamais fait plus attention à cette voix que jusque très récemment. Seulement, son propriétaire … je ne pouvais m'en approcher.

Et je me voyais mal aller vers Harry ou Ron leur tendant une potion et leur dire 'Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas. Il n'y aura absolument aucun effet secondaire sinon que vous prendrez pour une durée indéterminée la voix de Malefoy.' C'était bien la seule partie fascinante de sa personne que j'appréciais vraiment. Et ce, bien malgré moi, croyez-moi. Alors, mon détail ne resterait qu'à la surface de ma conscience. Parfaitement au courant de son existence, mais également du fait que cela ne pouvait déboucher sur rien. Je m'en convainquais avec force. C'est donc récemment que tout a pris forme. Que mes 'critères' se sont trouvés jetés à la poubelle par une simple intonation de voix. Le simple son que Malefoy avait émis un soir. Nous finissions notre tour de garde en tant que préfets-en-chef, et il m'avait lancé juste avant que je ne pénètre la tour de Griffondor un simple 'Bonne nuit'. Tout aussi innocent et inoffensif que ceux de mes amis, et qui ne voulait rien dire de plus que 'Bonne nuit'. Et je n'avais pas pu détourner le regard. Je ne le trouvais ni plus beau ni plus attirant que ce qu'il m'était possible de l'admettre, je ne l'aimais pas plus que depuis mon entrée à Poudlard -c'est à dire, pas du tout- et il ne m'était toujours pas sympathique. Mais je restais scotchée sur place pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, à le fixer comme s'il était devenu le centre d'un univers que je ne connaissais pas encore. En deux mots, il avait inversé le sens de mon monde. Il souleva un sourcil suspect et dit 'Quoi ?' de l'air impatient et pincé que je lui connaissais. Même cela me sembla une douce mélodie. Chaque note de sa voix, chaque vibrato derrière chaque son chantait à mes oreilles. J'étais figée d'horreur et d'extase en même temps. Je devais avoir l'air idiot. Et j'ai fui. Je m'en suis retournée dans ma salle commune, affalée sur un canapé vide à me passer en boucle comme une chanson sur 'repeat' les deux mots qui avaient tout changé.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai eu une réaction à ce point violente. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui dans sa voix avait pu changer en une soirée mais par la suite, j'évitais toute situation qui m'aurait conduite à devoir lui parler. Ou en tout cas, à ce qu'il ait à me répondre. Mais c'était peine perdue. J'avais des obligations de préfète, et il en faisait irrémédiablement partie. Alors j'écoutais, je me passionnais, je m'imprégnais. C'était malsain et cela me dégoutait horriblement. Mais j'étais impuissante. Il était extrêmement puissant. J'étais un aimant à chacune de ses paroles, même lorsque j'essayais de les fuir. Nous ne passions que peu de temps tous les deux et généralement ce n'était pas du bon temps, mais cela me remplissait d'une félicité que je dissimulais. Même à moi-même. Avant tout à moi-même. Je ne voulais pas être consciente d'être affamée d'une voix. C'était ridicule. L'homme auquel je rêvais -j'avais rêvé-, était brun, grand, protecteur, avec de grandes mains et de grands yeux noirs, un air indéfinissable, l'air de ceux qui ont un passé mais qui le cachent. La voix n'avait alors rien à voir dans mes espérances. Mais sa voix … annihilait purement et simplement tous les petits détails si peu signifiants que je m'étais érigés.

Lorsqu'exaspéré, il me demandait un soir du mois d'avril pourquoi je ne lui répondais plus, pourquoi l'insulter n'était plus mon passe-temps favori ou encore pourquoi je ne lui adressais plus 'la parole' autant que nos relations d'ennemis nous le permettaient, j'accélérais le pas. Puis je finis par lui avouer que je ne voulais pas qu'il me réponde. Qu'il ne devait plus me parler, ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche en ma présence, que je ne me contrôlerais pas s'il n'obéissait pas. Puis il se lança dans une tirade sur 'les probabilités qu'un sang-pur comme _lui_ avait d'obéir à un ordre émanant d'une sang-de-bourbe comme _moi_'. Et je lui déballai tout. Parce que cela faisait des mois que je me torturais jours et nuits à cause de sa voix, que cela m'obsédait, que je n'avais aucune raison logique à cela mais qu'elle était le centre complet de mon attention depuis plus de six mois. Que je le détestais toujours autant, que je n'espérais qu'à lui resservir une baffe digne de notre troisième année, que ma description de l'homme idéal ne lui était absolument pas dédiée, mais que sa voix elle seule, … m'obnubilait. Il était estomaqué, autant que moi, d'avoir véritablement dit cela. Je répugnais d'avoir à subir ses moqueries par la suite. Mais il partit simplement, sans un mot. Me tournant le dos, sans m'accorder la moindre parole. Ce fut un moment douloureux.

Trois jours plus tard, trois nuits de ronde plus tard, il reparla enfin, pour –et j'ai affreusement honte de l'admettre- mon plus grand plaisir. D'un simple 'viens', tout aussi simple que son premier 'bonne nuit' l'avait été, il avait fait de moi une esclave docile. Je l'avais suivi. A travers les couloirs, négligeant notre ronde. Il m'avait entrainée à la bibliothèque, et s'était éloigné dans les allées. Je ne sus jamais ce qui l'avait fait 'revenir' vers moi, ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour qu'il m'adresse à nouveau la parole après ce que je lui avais avoué quelques jours plus tôt, mais le fait était là. Il était assis à une table au fond de la bibliothèque que je ne m'inquiétais pas de voir encore ouverte au milieu de la nuit, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je m'assis en face de lui, je m'en souviens encore. Et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il entama la lecture d'un volumineux ouvrage. J'étais captivée. Je ne comprenais plus les mots, je n'étais consciente que de la mélodie qu'ils provoquaient en s'enchaînant. Il m'avouera plus tard, ironiquement, qu'il pensait qu'une overdose de sa voix me ferait l'oublier. Je n'en étais que plus étroitement attachée.

Puis la guerre éclata, sa voix devint murmure pour finalement disparaitre dans les méandres des couloirs. Je ne l'entendais plus, n'entendais en fait plus rien. Les seuls moments où m'étais accordée la grâce de deviner ses mots chantants à mes oreilles, ils s'étaient faits froids, durs et lointains. Plus aucune lecture nocturne, plus d'excursions au lieu de surveiller Poudlard. Mais j'étais captivée alors par son silence, par ce que si peu de mots m'évoquaient. Je me trouvais minable et pathétique. De le détester autant et d'attendre tellement de sa bouche. D'attendre avec impatience chacune des paroles qu'il m'accorderait. Nos études prirent fin ainsi que mes chances de me retrouver à une table de la bibliothèque à l'écouter lire pendant trois heures d'affilées.

Je ne savais alors pas à quoi ressemblerait l'homme qui comblerait ma vie. Il n'avait de prévisible que la voix. Parce qu'il aurait _mon_ détail. Il pourrait être tous ceux qu'il voudrait, pourrait avoir l'air méchant, timide, énervé, endormi ou revêche. Il pourrait être grand aussi bien que petit. Brun tout autant qu'il serait probablement blond. Mais il aurait de toute façon mon détail. Sa voix. Parce que de tous mes critères, de tout ce qui est superficiel et faux, la voix est la seule chose qu'on ne peut ni copier ni arranger. Elle est ce que nous sommes. Mon homme serait une voix avant tout. Sa voix.

* * *

**Voilà !! **

**Ai-je droit à une petite review ?? (Oui, of course ^^) **

**Et vous à quoi ressemblerez (ou ressemble déjà) l'homme/la femme de votre futur? **

**Si vous en avez déjà un/une, est-elle/il ce que vous imaginiez? **

**Et quelle était la carastéristique qui vous semblait la plus importante? **

**Bisous à tous !! **


End file.
